Tu me réveillerais ?
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: "Son cœur, sa tête lui faisaient mal. Tout brulait en lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver la femme de son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il avait tout fait pour la sauver et qu'il avait échoué. -Allez vous habiller, reprit Cuddy. Nous allons lui dire au revoir."


**Hello !**

 **Cet OS se situe fin saison 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Dehors, la pluie tombait en continu sur Princeton. Seuls quelques éclairs donnaient, par moment, un peu de lumière dans la ville. Le tonnerre tonnait en un rythme lent mais mélodieux. Comme une musique sombre qui enivrait les esprits de chacun des habitants. House n'était pas sorti de son appartement depuis deux jours. Depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital. Depuis… l'accident. Il avait mal à la jambe, mal à la tête. Mal au cœur. Couché en travers du lit, House enfonçait sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il tressauta lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Mais il ne bougea pas. Parce qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne et parce qu'il était dans la totale incapacité de se mouvoir. Les coups se firent de plus en plus en plus forts et il grogna tant sa tête lui faisait mal. Il reconnut la voix féminine mais ne comprit pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle hurlait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le silence enveloppa une nouvelle fois son appartement. Il ferma les yeux et tenta une nouvelle fois de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Mais il savait que c'était peine perdue quand il perçut le claquement régulier des talons contre le sol. Il l'entendit s'arrêter dans l'embrassure de la porte de sa chambre. Sans un bruit, elle s'était appuyée contre le mur et avait posé son regard sévère mais inquiet sur lui.

- _Je suis en arrêt jusqu'à demain_ , grogna House, les yeux toujours clos.

- _Je sais._ _Je ne suis pas là pour ça._

Il ouvrit un œil et elle eut tout le plaisir de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours et son état l'inquiétait. Il se redressa au bord du lit et la rassura sur sa santé mentale mais elle le coupa. Elle n'était pas là que pour ça.

- _On est vendredi._

Il haussa un sourcil.

- _Les funérailles commencent dans deux heures,_ continua-t-elle.

Il se figea.

- _Je n'irai pas._

 _-Ce n'était pas une proposition._

 _-Je ne pense pas y être attendu._

Il se leva difficilement, sa jambe le lançait soudainement. Elle se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

- _Wilson est bouleversé. Nous le sommes tous. Mais ce que vous avez fait pour elle…_

Savoix se brisa quand les images de House allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital défilèrent devant ses yeux.

- _Vous avez tout essayé. Pour sauver Amber_ , finit-elle calmement.

House avait détourné le regard. Son cœur, sa tête lui faisaient mal. Tout brulait en lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver la femme de son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il avait tout fait pour la sauver et qu'il avait échoué.

- _Allez vous habiller_ , reprit Cuddy. _Nous allons lui dire au revoir._

Elle avait réussi à le faire croiser son regard. Un voile humide avait recouvert les yeux azur du diagnosticien. Il hocha doucement la tête et fila dans la salle de bain.

0o0o0o0o0

Debout au fond de la salle, House scrutait chaque visage. Connaissances, amis, parents, mari… La salle était pleine à craquer. Tous avaient tenus à rendre un dernier hommage à cette si belle âme qui s'était éteinte quelques jours plus tôt dans l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro. Cuddy se colla un peu plus au diagnosticien quand une larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de manche et n'accorda aucun regard à son voisin. Wilson se leva et se positionna derrière le comptoir. Il embrassa la pièce du regard et croisa sans difficulté le regard du diagnosticien. House frissonna. Il connaissait son ami, il était en colère. House recula. Cuddy attrapa son bras, l'obligeant à rester près d'elle.

- _Je ne veux pas entendre ça_ , assura House en se dégageant de sa prise.

Elle jeta un regard à Wilson avant de suivre House à l'extérieur. Elle le laissait la devancer de quelques pas et le rejoignit quand il s'arrêta.

- _Ça lui passera._

Il lui jeta un regard en biais et elle fut ravie de voir que ses yeux étaient à nouveau secs.

- _Je sais._

Face au lac, House semblait plongé dans la contemplation du paysage. Tandis que Cuddy paraissait davantage préoccupée par les traits tirés du diagnosticien.

- _Foreman avait raison depuis le début._

Elle l'écouta attentivement.

- _On n'aurait jamais dû la refroidir. On a appuyé sur pause mais…_

 _-C'était une idée de Wilson_ , coupa Cuddy.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, attendant la suite.

- _Il y a une raison au fait que les médecins ne doivent pas s'occuper de leurs proches. Ils ont peur, ils paniquent et ils se trompent…_

Elle haussa les épaules en secouant la tête avant de reprendre.

 _-Wilson voulait que tout s'arrête mais ce n'était pas une solution. Ça ne l'est jamais._

Un silence les enveloppa. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire, analysant encore le sens de cette dernière réplique.

- _Foreman a eu raison de venir me voir_ , conclut-elle.

Il acquiesça et tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'immensité du lac. Une légère brise vint faire frissonner la Doyenne et elle se rapprocha de House, pressant son épaule contre la sienne. Il la regarda faire, étonnée, mais ne dit rien. Il aimait la sentir aussi proche de lui. Ils restèrent muets pendant de longues minutes.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ?_

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- _Si votre ami s'était retrouvé à la place d'Amber, vous l'auriez réveillé ?_

Cuddy parut surprise de sa question mais lui répondit facilement. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait insisté auprès de Wilson pour qu'il le fasse.

- _Bien sûr. Si j'ai la chance de pouvoir rester quelques heures de plus avec lui, oui, je le réveillerai. Et vous ?_

Il haussa les épaules. Elle roula des yeux mais s'amusa de sa réaction.

- _Je suis sûre que tout le monde le ferait. C'est l'unique chance de parler à cette personne. De tout lui dire. A quel point il compte pour nous, à quel point on l'aime… On ne peut pas passer à côté de ça._

 _-C'est égoïste,_ coupa House.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Son bras toujours collée au sien, elle leva le menton vers lui.

- _Vous allez le réveiller et lui dire qu'il va mourir dans quelques heures. Vous pensez avant tout à vous, pour être tranquille une fois qu'il aura le deuxième pied dans la tombe._

Elle frappa son épaule.

- _Vous n'avez pas réfléchi une seconde à ce que lui va ressentir en apprenant qu'il va bientôt mourir._

 _-Bien sûr que si_ , contesta la Doyenne. _J'y ai réfléchit. C'est bien pour ça que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me réveille._

Un rictus étira les lèvres du diagnosticien. Il se décolla d'elle et elle sentit le froid s'emparer d'elle. House se mit face à elle pour pouvoir plonger facilement son regard dans le sien.

- _Donc, vous réveilleriez votre prince charmant mais vous ne voudriez pas que lui vous réveille. Vous inversez les rôles Blanche-Neige !_

 _-Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée._

Son sourire s'effaça. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

- _Si jamais je me retrouvais dans le même état qu'Amber, qui viendrait me réveiller ?_

Elle baissa la tête en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie. L'hôpital. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Un mari, une famille ? Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

- _Je n'ai ni mari, ni enfant…_

 _-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous réveille_ , rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle avait oublié qu'House avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce que la plupart des gens pouvaient ressentir.

- _Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Mais j'espère que quelqu'un le fera._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se contredisait du tout au tout.

- _Parce que ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un est là. Et que ma mort ne se fera dans une indifférence totale._

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste avant de se détourner et de faire quelques pas vers le lac. Il observa sa fine silhouette s'immobiliser et avança lui aussi. Sans détourner la tête du paysage, elle lui demanda :

- _Et vous ? Vous aimeriez qu'on vous réveille ?_

Il baissa la tête et tapota sa canne contre le sol avant de répondre.

 _-Ouais…_

Surprise, elle se retourna vers lui.

 _-Pourquoi ? Vous venez de dire que…_

 _-Je n'aimerai pas que les médecins soient passés à côté d'un détail pour mon diagnostic._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et plaça une main sur sa hanche avant de plonger une nouvelle fois dans son regard.

- _Vous avez peur que vos médecins soient des idiots ou vous voulez simplement essayer de résoudre une dernière énigme avant de mourir ?_

 _-Les deux, évidemment._

 _-Evidemment !_ reprit-elle en lui souriant.

- _Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà trouver une personne qui voudrait bien me réveiller._

Elle le regarda sans rien dire.

- _Le monde serait bien meilleur sans un vieux grincheux comme moi._

Il se massa la jambe et elle plaça son bras autour du sien. Elle aurait voulu le corriger. Lui signaler que, malgré ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas qu'un vieux grincheux, même si certaines personnes ne voyaient que ça. Il était un excellent médecin, un pianiste merveilleux et un homme pour qui elle… Un homme brisé, mais fascinant. Malheureusement, leur relation était bien trop compliquée pour qu'elle se permette de le lui dire. Un nouveau zéphyr vint les faire frissonner et, si House n'en montra rien, Cuddy, elle, se colla un peu plus au corps du diagnosticien.

- _Faisons un pacte_ , commença House.

Elle se décolla de lui et il se mit face à elle.

- _Si un jour ça vous arrive, je vous réveillerais. Et si ça m'arrive, vous me réveillerez._

Elle haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. Visiblement, il n'avait pas tout compris au fonctionnement humain.

- _Je ne veux pas que « quelqu'un » me réveille._

 _-Vous venez de dire…_

 _-Je veux que quelqu'un ait envie de me réveiller !_

Il soupira et elle reprit, sourire aux lèvres.

- _Qu'il ait envie de me parler, de me voir… vivre_ , finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il garda son regard plongé dans le sien et apprécia la pureté de son visage. Peut-être se rendait-il aussi compte que cette femme, aussi belle et intelligente soit elle, n'était pas plus avancé que lui dans sa vie personnelle. Soudain, nos deux médecins se retournèrent quand la grande porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Wilson, tête baissée, s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers eux, tandis que Chase et Foreman l'observaient avec appréhension.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda froidement Wilson.

- _Je…_

House n'eut pas même le temps de répondre. Un poing frappa sa mâchoire et sous la violence du coup, le diagnosticien s'étala au sol. Cuddy se précipita vers lui tandis que Chase et Foreman accoururent pour happer Wilson.

- _Wilson_ , crièrent-ils tous.

- _T'avais pas le droit de venir !_

Foreman resserra sa prise quand l'oncologue essaya d'avancer. Cuddy passa une main sur l'arrière du crâne du diagnosticien pour vérifier ses points de suture.

- _Ça va ?_

Il hocha furtivement la tête et elle se releva pour avancer vers son autre employé.

- _Pourquoi il…_

- _Je lui ai imposé de m'accompagner_ , le coupa-t-elle.

Doucement, Chase et Foreman le relâchèrent.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez d'intervenir dans les situations qui ne vous concernent pas. D'ailleurs, ni lui, ni vous_ , dit-il en désignant Cuddy _, n'aurait dû venir_. _Vous n'aimiez pas Amber, vous n'avez même jamais pu…_

- _C'est vrai_ , coupa une nouvelle fois Cuddy.

Elle le voyait s'emporter et même s'il s'en prenait à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver beaucoup de peine pour son ami. Il avait perdu sa petite-amie, il était déboussolé et avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Sur elle. Sur eux.

- _Nous ne sommes pas là pour Amber. Nous sommes là pour vous, James._

L'atmosphère restait lourde, mais les mots de Cuddy en changeaient la raison. Avant, la colère. Peut-être même un peu de peur. Maintenant, la tristesse et la compassion. House se remit sur pieds tant bien que mal et croisa le regard de son… de Wilson. Cuddy s'approcha un peu plus de ce dernier et le prit dans ses bras quand elle remarqua le voile humide qui recouvrait ses yeux.

- _Vous allez vous en sortir, Wilson. Ça va passer._

Doucement, l'oncologue se dégagea de son étreinte et accorda un regard au diagnosticien. Visiblement il regrettait son geste mais n'était pas encore enclin à l'avouer à haute voix.

- _Rentrons_ , osa Foreman, craignant sûrement une parole déplacée de son patron.

House hocha simplement la tête et Wilson, suivit de Chase et Foreman, retournèrent dans le hall du grand bâtiment.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda Cuddy en se tournant vers House.

Elle inspecta sa mâchoire en caressant sa barbe de ses doigts fins. Elle lui fit une grimace triste quand elle put lire la douleur dans ses yeux bleus.

- _Wilson est bouleversé, mais il va s'en remettre. Il vous pardonnera, il vous pardonne toujours._

Et en un sourire triste, elle réalisa :

- _Tout le monde vous pardonne toujours._

 _-Parce que j'ai un regard de braise ?_ Tenta-t-il, presque malicieux.

- _Entre autre_ , avoua-t-elle amusée.

Plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'en défaire. Un silence les enveloppa et pourtant aucune gêne ne s'immisçait entre eux.

- _Je suis votre médecin._

 _-Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je vous laisse me caresser la joue._

Elle lui sourit un peu plus, en laissant glisser son pouce sur son visage.

- _Si vous vous retrouviez dans la situation d'Amber, je peux vous assurer que je n'aurais ignoré aucun détail pour votre diagnostic._

Il ne répondit pas mais elle put lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris où elle en voulait en venir. Il comptait bien plus dans ce monde que ce qu'il ne pensait. Surtout pour elle. Cuddy baissa son bras et il sentit instantanément la chaleur le quitter.

- _Rentrons_ , souffla finalement Cuddy en se détournant.

Elle avança vers le parking et il réalisa à quel point elle comptait aussi dans son monde à lui.

- _Ne vous en faîtes pas_ , marmonna-t-il. _Vous trouverez quelqu'un._

Elle s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

- _Je ne m'inquiète pas,_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. _Je sais que si jamais je me retrouve dans cette situation quelqu'un me réveillera._

Il accrocha son regard et put facilement y lire le sous-entendu. Elle avait préféré ne pas citer son nom, elle savait que ça n'aurait fait que le stresser un peu plus. Là, au contraire, il s'amusait du fait qu'elle le connaissait aussi bien que lui la connaissait.

- _Et il aura enfin le courage de me dire tout ce qu'il refuse de m'avouer aujourd'hui._

Elle lui sourit avant de s'éloigner vers le parking. Il s'étonna lui-même en remarquant qu'un rictus avait également étiré ses lèvres. Parce qu'ils pouvaient vivre dans l'ambiguïté mais pas mourir dans l'ignorance.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. J'ai hâte de voir vos avis !**

 **Ciao !**


End file.
